The Timeline
End of the 20th Century *1986 -French ecologist Dominique de Mirabeau predicts the complete extinction of all life on earth within the next 1000 years if current human population and emission trends continue. *1989 -Mirabeau's few supporters form an organization dedicated to finding some means to halt the destructive activity of mankind on the planet. A group of members later found the software company ALTIMIT Corporation. *The U.S. Department of Defense develops ARPANET, which becomes the basis of the Internet. By 1999 almost everyone across the world has internet access. Beginning of the 21st Century *As the Internet increases in popularity, classified government information becomes harder to conceal and easier to obtain. Hackers continue to attack networks; cyber crime increases. 2002 *The United Nations subsystem WNC (World Network Commission) is created. 2003 *The WNC has its first meeting. *A group of''' ALTIMIT employees found the network game company CyberConnect Corporation (CC Corp) *A computer virus "Hello WNC" infects over 10,000,000 users. *Deadly Flash a virus that is capable of inducing epiliptic seizures is released, killing several people. The creator of the virus, a young Japanese man is the first person to be sentenced to death for cybercrime. '''2004 *The WNC tightens its laws regarding cybercrime. *August:Emma Wielant dies in a car accident. Her incomplete epic web poem Epitaph of Twilight disappears from the web. While mostly no one knows, a second part exists. '' *The National Bank of Switzerland is hacked, over $84,000,000 are stolen from accounts. '''2005 *The New York Stock exchange is hacked, causing stock prices to hike worldwide. *December 24:Pluto's Kiss almost all systems worldwide shut down for 77 minutes. The culprit is a 10-year-old boy living in Los Angeles. *Following Pluto's Kiss, all internet activity save for government or business purposes is restricted. *A mysterious group of genius net security researches build the Altimit Protocol: a system that cannot be hacked in any way. This will later become the mother security that protects the stability of the internet.. After finishing their job, the whole team working on it dies or dissappears. 2006 *Lara is trapped in the game as Saya. *The period known as the "Twilight of the New Gods" begins. Production of online video games ceases. *January: George. W. Bush., 44th President of the United States, resigns due to criticism resulting from Pluto's Kiss. *Summer:ALTIMIT OS, the only operating system to completely survive Pluto's Kiss, becomes the most popular operating system in the world. Some of the company's core staff leave the company to form theC yberConnect Corporation. Harald Hoerwick, the greatest genius programmer that has ever lived, presents the game Fragment to CyberConnect and is hired by them. '''''I wonder if even then, he knew that he would be unleashing a Pandora´s Box upon the world. *The Commentator begins his tenure at CyberConnect. 2007 *January:ALTIMIT Corporation creates twelve regional offices throughout the world. *CyberConnect Japan is founded. Junichiro Tokuoka begins work on the Japanese localization of Fragment. He is assisted by Kazushi Watarai. *May: Beta test of Fragment begins, quickly becoming one of the most discussed topics among gamers. *November 29th: Kazuma , Glenn , Armando and Diego get safely to the past, anchoring their consciousness in their younger bodies. They have one mission: to prevent the holder of the fifth bracelet from vanishing.'' This was by far the most risk they have undertaken as of yet. I am glad that by staying inside the akashic records while they were in there I was able to retain the memory that they did this.'' *December: Harald Hoerwick makes some unknown changes to the Black Box. This is only theoritical but my data recollection tells me that on December the 9th, a huge outburst of data was sent into the black box. The only one who could have done this is Harald. *December 20th The beta test of Fragment ends in. *The WNC passes laws forcing all computers to run ALTIMIT OS. *December 24: Virgin's Kiss is created as an international holiday by the WNC. Network restrictions are lifted. Fragment, now renamed The World, is released worldwide getting over 100,000 downloads on the first day alone. *The period known as the "Twilight of the New Gods" ends with the release of "The World." 2008 *James Clarke dissappears completely from “The World” and real life, he finds shelter with his close friend Anina. 2010 *Kazushi Watarai runs into a Vagrant AI named Lycoris while debugging. Balmung and Orca defeat The One Sin. Unbeknownst to most, I personally watched over this event. I think Harald hid something within the One Sin´s data, but I was unable to extract it. *Haruka Mizuhara meets the character Albireo while playing under her character "Hokuto". *The character Tsukasa becomes trapped within The World. I first tried to help him, but I could not, ''so I took this oportunity to further explore the powers of The World. *Kazushi Watarai has an encounter with the Vagrant AI Macha, causing him to be hospitalized. *A player named Carl has an encounter with a strange PC. *Pluto Againincident, also called the Second Network Crisis, begins. *Kite begins h is investigation of the circumstances that led to his friend Yasuhiko falling comatose. *Akira Hayami creates a character in The World in order to find out why her brother Fumikazu fell comatose. *Junichiro Tokuoka begins investigating the cause of the problems within The World, focusing on the contacts of a player named Sieg. *December 24: The.hacker s fight the final phase Corbenik.Junichiro Tokuoka finishes his investigation of CC Corp.Pluto Again ends with the rebirth of Aura. '''2011 *Kazushi Watarai quits CC Corp, after being released from the hospital. *The "Golden Age" of The World begins. *I host a party in Net Slum. It was a precious place to me, and I thought that all the different people who help protect our World should know each other, they might need one another's help in the future. 2013 *Balmung is hired by CC Corp. He certainly is a stubborn man, but he has learned with years of experience. I still remember his funny way of speaking “ I do not speak with hackers!”. *:Saki Shibayama is appointed leader of the Cobalt Knights; she begins deleting the various Vagrant AIs within The World. *.:Brigit joins The World and runs into a Vagrant AI named Rumor. 2014 *Aura, the "Ultimate AI" produced by The World, becomes a caretaker for the world's computer systems. A new age of prosperity is ushered in, until Aura chooses to allow humanity to find their own path, and disappears. '''''Our dear Aura, how selfless and pure you are. Surely, both Emma and Harald would have been proud to have you as their daughter. If only we had you with us now. *Hotaru logs onto the JP servers for the first time. *Shugo Kunisaki and his twin sister Rena Kunisaki win the limited edition .hackers character models and begins the search for Aura to return Zefie. *The root town Naval Monte is opened for only one summer. *The World's core system goes berserk, trapping the minds of six Japanese players within the game for a long period of time. At this time I started noticing a strange pattern within the world, but to this day I have not been able to complete it. There is a large mystery to this ocurrence. It seemed random, but it was something...”she” attacked them, but it was different than usual. *December 24: The World has a temporary system crash. There are problems and errors throughout the Internet. Aura's disappearance is confirmed. The "Golden Age" of The World is over. 2015 *Bugs begin to appear in Altimit OS. The Altimit Protocol becomes difficult to oversee. While not on the same level of the black box, I must admit that I do marvel at its wonder. Hopefully those fools at altimit don´t let it go awry. *Winter:Jun Bansyoya assigned as the leader for Project G.U. *Jyotaro Amagi hired by CC Corp. *Spring Mia s destroyed by CC Corp in order to extract her Epitaph data. *Summer: Something goes terribly wrong with Project G.U., resulting in the loss of about 80% of The World's data. Jyotaro Amagi starts a fire at CC Corp headquarters. I have confirmed that the cause of this is that something happened with the black box. Silly CC Corp employees, do you never learn from your mistakes? *Autumn: Jun Bansyoya resigns from CC Corp, taking responsibility for the fire. *December 24:The World R:2 and ALTIMIT Mine OS are released to the public. The characters Ovan, Kuhn,Endrance, and Yata are created. I refused to let go of my character, so I simply created a code that allows it to exist within R:2 and further updates. There are some perks to being me. 2016 *Spring:Gabi and Kuhn found Kestrel. *Jun Bansyoya dies. His younger half-sister,Reiko Saeki, hides her relationship to him in order to be hired at CC Corp. *The first outbreak of AIDA. Ovan's player starts investigating The World. *Gaspard meets Silabus, Kuhn founds the newbie guild Canard. *Summer: Odd events begin to occur inside of the game. The veteran player Yata is hired by CC Corp to investigate. The characters Naobi and Ender are created, and TaN is formed. *September: The Twilight Brigade is established. O''van was a brilliant man, I do hope we find him. He is perhaps the only person I know of who understands better than me a particular phenomenon within The World.'' *October:Gord and Bset join the Twilight Brigade. *November:Haseo and Tabby start playing The World R:2 and join the Twilight Brigade. Azure Kite appears for the first time. I must add that I have confirmed him and his equals to be a sort of failsafe of the game, and they seem to take orders from Kazuma now. Maybe they see him as Kite, or perhaps just the fact that he wears the original bracelet makes him their commander. *December:Alkaid becomes Emperor of the Demon Palace. 2017 *January:Kuhn leaves Kestrel. *February: The Twilight Brigade and TaN disbanded.Canard is founded.Shino becomes aLost One, and Haseo starts searching for "Tri-Edge". *March:Kuhn resigns from Canard. The Forest of Painevent occurs and ends. *May:Haseo becomes known as "The Terror of Death". Endrance becomes Emperor of the Demon Palace. *Raid joins the Guild Moon Tree. *.Midori, a powerful player encounters Tri-Edge and draws the interest of Haseo. Since then she mastered The World completely, being able to project in and out at will, and she eventually became a Guardian General in World of Liminality. *The events now named Project G.U. begin. Haseo becomes guildmaster ofCanard. Salvador Aihara begins to explore Doll Syndrome in his show Online Jack. More people should have this man's incentive, or I fear our providers might become our overlords. *: July: The events of project G.U.come to a close. Shino awakens. My aprrentice, Zelkova tells me that something was not quite right at the end of it all, I fear this might have just been the foreshock of a much larger event. *The World R:2 service suddenly ends for a week. Servers come back up but are a little buggy. Rumors spread around that the new expansion will be released. *October 4th: The World R: 2 Ex, or “Extended” is released. It is a major overhaul of the whole game, and most people believe it should have been called R: 3 instead. I actually managed to gather that they tried, but the black box would not let them. I wonder why. *ARMANDO trabajaba en la conbini, una chica peculiar se acerco y compró mucha comida para poder sumergirse en el update de the world, y luego un chico que después de ver las cosas de la tienda se fue solo diciéndole que jugase the world. Luego de llegar a casa (y limpiar) se conectó para el update y al conectarse se encontró con uno de sus pocos amigos online, que era una persona atrevida, (un tribal grappler) y de personalidad impaciente. Juntos hicieron el primer quest, que termino abruptamente, y los teletransportó a el cuarto del tesoro con la estatua pero no había nada, luego hubo un error y le dolió la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su laptop se reinició. Quedaron en encontrarse al día siguiente puesto que el amigo tenía unas palabras especiales para un evento que era el día siguiente en HIDDEN FORBIDDEN HOLY GROUND. Recibe mensajes extraños de un sujeto que firma “Z”. *DIEGO está trabajando en una galería, (ya que es fotógrafo de arte), y le toma fotos a unas obras, cuando una peculiar mujer rubia le habla un momento antes de irse. Luego va a encontrarse con su novia MARIAM, que es una crítica de comida para una revista, en un restaurante que estaban inaugurando, donde ven a RITSUKO su mejor amiga. Luego de eso juega THE WORLD donde después de descargar el update y encontrarse con varios amigos decide hacer el primer quest solo, en el quest sucede un error extraño que hace que el evento termine antes de que venza a todos sus enemigos y le causa un dolor de cabeza extraño. *Glenn estaba trabajando en su part time job y luego de eso fue a su casa donde hablo con su mejor amiga LEE ANN y descargo el UPDATE de THE WORLD R: 2 EX. Recibió un mensaje siendo invitado a los dollars, una agrupación misteriosa que está creciendo en Tokio y también un mensaje con un número extraño. En el juego, se reunió con su amigo, que era un poco atorrante y sobre emocionado. despues de chekear un poco como se veia el sitio el amigo le dijo para ir a HIDDEN FORBIDDEN HOLY GROUND (HULLE GRANZ CATHEDRAL) porke le habian dado las special area kewords pero al intentarlo el sistema les dijo que el evento especial seria accesible solo al DIA SIGUIENTE, asi que fueron a camina gadelica, el coliseo, donde vieron a ALKAID pelear contra HASEO y durante la pelea, GLENN escucho el LA DE LA MUERTE repetidas veces lo que luego le causo un dolor de cabeza, de pronto viendo toda su realidad en wireframe estado entre despierto y dormido del que lo desperto LEE ANN llamando su nombre repetidas veces. a GLENN vino un doctor y le dijo que deberia ponerse un shot por un virus que estaba dando ese dia *JOHNATAN “KAZUMA” REEVES (computista, trabaja para una e-zine) llegó a la plaza de ikebukuro ya que había acordado encontrarse con una amiga, y se entretuvo en el arcado un rato. Al encontrarse con ella entraron al RUSSIA SUSHI de SIMON BREZHNEV, donde discutieron varios rumores, y que ikebukuro se había convertido en el centro de muchos de ellos. Al regresar a su casa, recibe una llamada de MISAO, su novia, con quien habla brevemente antes de recibir un mensaje con un número extraño, y de descargar el update de THE WORLD. Luego de reunirse con sus amigos en el juego fueron a hacer la primera quest, donde hubo un error, y le causó un gran dolor de cabeza, aunque solo por instantes. Luego recibió un mail invitándolo a un evento especial en HIDDEN FORBIDDEN HOLY GROUND para el día siguiente. ZELKOVA, gran jugador y hacker de THE WORLD habla con él. Un poco extrañado, se va a dormir. (Toda la información referente a los usuarios de los brazaletes la recuperé luego de que sucedieron. La cantidad de cámaras que vigilan el trafico, las tiendas y las escuelas son armas muy poderosas cuando sabes utilizarlas. Sé que estoy invadiendo su privacidad pero son demasiado importantes y debo vigilarlos para ayudarlos. Además así quizás logre ver en algún momento a los demás que los están siguiendo.) Category:The_Timeline